Baby bottles and other similar drinking devices are utilized to assist toddlers and babies in consuming different types of drinks and foods in a safe manner. Such devices tend to be more convenient for babies to drink from because they have a nipple that the babies can directly drink from easily. Even though traditional baby bottles are more convenient to drink from than conventional glasses or cups, traditional baby bottles may still not offer enough convenience, safety features, or other features. As a result, companies and families have developed and used different types of heating methods and devices to try to ensure that baby bottles and other drinking devices adequately protect babies from extremes in temperature and from dangerous parts, while also offering the babies a convenient way of consuming food. There are a variety of different types of devices and methods used for regulating the temperature of food and drinks for babies. For example, heat packs, gel packs, thermal sleeves, thermoses, heat-shielding devices, and various types of baby bottles have been developed to regulate the temperature of food and drinks that babies consume.
Although these and a variety of other devices exist for regulating the temperature of food and drinks that babies consume, such devices can often be cumbersome, time consuming to set up, unsafe, and may not adequately regulate the temperature of food or drinks. For example, heat packs and gel packs may become too hot or too cold if they are microwaved, boiled, or frozen and may ultimately be too dangerous for babies. Additionally, many existing temperature regulating devices fail in keeping food or drinks at an adequate temperature for an extended duration. Finally, existing products may further include a multitude of components that may too easily cause injuries to babies.